dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kekkon Dekinai Otoko
Details *'Title:' 結婚できない男 *'Title (romaji):' Kekkon Dekinai Otoko *'Also known as:' The Man Who Can't Get Married / He Who Can't Marry *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Comedy *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV / KTV *'Related TV shows:' The Man Who Can't Get Married (KBS2, 2009) Season 1 *'Episodes:' 12 *'Viewership rating:' 16.9% *'Broadcast period:' 2006-Jul-04 to 2006-Sep-19 *'Air time:' Tuesday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Swimmy by Every Little Thing Synopsis Kuwano Shinsuke, a successful architect at 40, enjoys living by himself. He doesn't like people but somehow is able to design wonderful houses for them. He has a routine of making himself a delicious dinner and then relaxing to classical music in his easy chair while pretending he is the conductor. One night, he plays the music loud enough to make his next door neighbor, Tamara Michiru knock on his door to complain. When Kuwano answers the door, he suffers a terrible stomach pain and collapses to the floor. Lucky for him, Michiru is nice enough to accompany him to the hospital, where he is treated by Dr. Hayasake Natsumi. He is really rude to Natsumi, but she is still determined to treat him. Afterwards, Michiru and Natsumi become part of Kuwano's life. They make friends with Kuwano's colleagues Eiji and Sawazaki Maya. They all enjoy talking about how strange and eccentric Kuwano is. Is it possible that someone would ever want to marry him? User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Abe Hiroshi as Kuwano Shinsuke *Natsukawa Yui as Hayasaka Natsumi *Kuninaka Ryoko as Tamura Michiru *Tsukamoto Takashi as Murakami Eiji *Takashima Reiko as Sawazaki Maya *SHEILA as Nishimura Chizuru, Michiru's friend *Nishimaru Yuko (西丸優子) as Ozawa Mari *Takamatsu Iku (高松いく) as Emori Kazumi *Omi Toshinori as Nakagawa Yoshio *Miura Rieko as Nakagawa Keiko *Hiraoka Emi (平岡映美) as Nakagawa Yumi *Sakura as Yoshikawa Saori *Takachi Noboru as Kaneda Hiroyuki *Kusabue Mitsuko as Kuwano Ikuyo *Nagaoka Naohiko (長岡尚彦) as the bartender *Tachibana Ayano as the combini cashier *Nishio Hiroyuki (西尾浩行) as the video rental cashier *Matsui Ryoko (松井涼子) as the waitress *Fuwa Mansaku as the foreman Guests *Seto Yoichiro as Natsumi's Omiai partner (ep1) *Yuui Ryoko as the woman at the party (ep1) *Yamaguchi Ryoichi (山口良一) (ep1) *Gamo Mayu (蒲生麻由) (ep1) *MARI as Kaneda's date (ep3) *Kagami Saki as the bus tour guide (ep4) *Mori Fujio (森富士夫) (ep5) *Morizono Maiko (森囿麻衣子) (ep6) *Shirai Akira as Illustrator Yuuki (ep6) *Kubo Akira as Kuwano's relative (ep7) *Ryu Raita as Hayasaka Yasou (Natsumi's father, ep7) *Mitsuya Yoko as Nagasawa Yuki (ep9) *Fuke Norimasa as Yamashita Takuro (ep9-10) *Okuda Tatsuhito (ep10) *Nagayama Takashi as the mummy man (ep11) *Kosuda Yasuto as the policeman (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Ozaki Masaya *'Producer:' Ando Kazuhisa (安藤和久), Tojo Yuji, Ito Tatsuya (伊藤達哉) *'Director:' Miyake Yoshishige, Komatsu Takashi, Ueda Hisashi *'Music:' Nakanishi Kyo Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Classical Music Pieces This is a list of pieces Kuwano listened to. - From the official site's Q&A section *'Ep 01:' Mahler, Symphony No. 5, 5th mvt; Shostakovich, Symphony No. 5 (op. 47), 4th mvt *'Ep 02:' as Ep 01 *'Ep 03:' Wagner, Die Meistersinger von Nürnberg (The Mastersingers of Nuremberg), Overture *'Ep 04:' Schubert, Erlkönig (Erl-King), a Japanese adaptation by Ooki Atsuo (大木惇夫) and Ito Takeo (伊藤武雄) *'Ep 05:' Mahler, Symphony No. 5, 5th mvt; Schubert, Ave Maria *'Ep 06:' Elgar, Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 *'Ep 07:' Smetana, Má Vlast (My country), Vltava/The Moldau *'Ep 08:' Mahler, Symphony No. 5, 3rd mvt; Mozart, Symphony No. 41 Jupiter, 1st mvt *'Ep 09:' Mussorgsky, Pictures at an Exhibition, Promenade *'Ep 10:' Rossini, Largo al factotum from Il barbiere di Siviglia (The Barber of Seville) *'Ep 11:' Dvořák, Symphony No. 9 From the New World, 1st mvt *'Ep 12:' Puccini, O mio babbino caro from Gianni Schicchi; J. Strauss Jr., Kaiserwalzer (Emperor Waltz); Beethoven, Symphony No. 7, 1st mvt Recognitions *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Director(s) *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Scriptwriter *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Abe Hiroshi *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Natsukawa Yui *'50th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Special Award ~ Ken (the dog) *'23rd Annual ATP Awards:' Award for Excellence (2006) Season 2 *'Title:' まだ結婚できない男 *'Title (romaji):' Mada Kekkon Dekinai Otoko *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 9.34% *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Oct-08 to 2019-Dec-10 *'Air time:' Tuesday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Mada Swimmy by Mochida Kaori Synopsis Cast *Abe Hiroshi as Kuwano Shinsuke *Yoshida Yo as Yoshiyama Madoka *Inamori Izumi as as Okano Yukie *Fukagawa Mai as Tonami Saki *Tsukamoto Takashi as Murakami Eiji *Sakihi Miyu (咲妃みゆ) as Moriyama Sakurako *Taira Yuna as Nakagawa Yumi *Anami Atsuko as Sawamura Eiko *Nao as Yokota Shiori *Arai Atsushi as Maruyama Yuta *Onodera Zuru (小野寺ずる) as Yamashita Kaori *Mion (美音) *Fuwa Mansaku as the foreman *Miura Rieko as Nakagawa Keiko *Omi Toshinori as Nakagawa Yoshio *Kusabue Mitsuko as Kuwano Ikuyo Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Ozaki Masaya *'Chief Producer:' Ando Kazuhisa (安藤和久), Tojo Yuji *'Producer:' Yoneda Takashi (米田孝), Ito Tatsuya (伊藤達哉), Kiso Kimiko (木曽貴美子) *'Director:' Miyake Yoshishige, Komatsu Takashi, Ueda Hisashi *'Music:' Nakanishi Kyo External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2006 Category:JDrama2019 Category:Fuji TV Category:KTV